I'm Not Gay
by Vkooksyubchim
Summary: Min Yoongi adalah seseorang yang mengaku jika dirinya namja normal dan tidaklah penyuka sesama jenis alias Gay, ia mengaku menyukai perempuan pada umumnya, tetapi perlahan ia luluh pada perlakuan dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Park Jimin. Akankah Yoongi bisa bertahan pada perlakuan-perlakuan menjijikkan tersebut? /MINYOON/Jimin!seme/Yoongi!Uke/BTS/YAOI(BL)/Romance/


**I'm Not Gay**

 **Author : Vkooksyubchim**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Other Cast menyusul**

 **Genre : M**

 **Yaoi / BL (Boys Love)**

 **(Jimin!seme x Yoongi!uke)**

 **NOTE : Cerita ini murni punya saya, typo bertebaran, miskin bahasa sih, bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain, ya maklum mungkin itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

 **-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

 **((Happy Reading))**

Chapter 1

"Yoongi-ya ini sudah siang, kenapa kau tidak bangun " teriakan seseorang yang membangunkannya dari luar kamar dan membuat pemilik kamar tersebut menggeliat dalam tidur cantiknya. Pemuda tersebut perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan tak sengaja melihat jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang seperempat. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia langsung menyibakkan selimut kesayangannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat tidur favoritnya.

"yak Seokjin kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal, aku ada kelas pagi ini" omel Yoongi seraya berlari kecil ke kamar mandi

"yak kenapa kau mengomeliku, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi Yoon, memang kau nya saja yang tidur seperti orang mati" cerocos Seokjin pada Yoongi yang seenaknya mengomeli Seokjin. Jika saja seokjin tidak membangunkannya pagi ini pasti ia akan melewatkan kelas paginya dari Chong seonseongnim yang terkenal dengan sebutan dosen killer dikampusnya. Oh sungguh salah satu kebiasaan buruk Yoongi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam, berperawakan kecil, tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak terlalu pendek, berwajah manis, berkulit putih pucat, mempunyai semburat warna rona kemerah-merahan pada kedua pipi gempilnya, serta bibir pink yang ranum membuatnya begitu sangat cantik natural dan ah jangan lupakan senyuman gummy khas andalannya yang selalu ia pasang ketika dalam keadaan mood yang baik. Namanya Min Yoongi, mahasiswa Universitas Bangtan jurusan musik. Min Yoongi mempunyai wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk kategori seorang pria, ia terkesan imut dan manis bila dibandingkan dengan namja lain seusianya. Ada beberapa teman-teman kampus pria yang suka padanya dan bahkan menyatakan cinta pada Yoongi, astaga Yoongi itu seorang namja normal yang menyukai yeoja pada umumnya, meskipun ia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan perawakan kecil seperti seorang yeoja, tetap saja ia menyukai seseorang yang berambut panjang, sexy dan mempunyai dada besar. Yoongi tidaklah gay seperti seorang pria gila yang pada waktu itu menyatakan cinta yang tak masuk akal menurutnya. Yoongi normal, sekali lagi Min Yoongi itu namja normal.

.

.

Suasana kampus sore itu mendung dan itu pertanda hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Min Yoongi tidak suka dengan cuaca seperti ini. Menurutnya hujan itu hanya membuat dirinya direpotkan dengan baju serta sepatu yang basah tentunya, rambut yang lepek dan satu lagi yaitu hawa yang dingin. Uh astaga sangatlah tidak nyaman bukan?

Bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari langit tersebut menjadi semakin deras. Ia harus terpaksa harus berlari kecil dan secara otomatis memayungi kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang dibawanya tersebut sambil menuju lorong kampus yang saat itu sudah sepi ia berniat untuk meneduh sebentar dan menunggu hujan agak reda karena saat itu ia tidak ada persiapan membawa payung.

"Sungguh cuaca yang tidak bisa diprediksi" gumamnya sambil mengibaskan tangan pada bajunya yang sedikit agak basah karena hujan, sampai akhirnya ia tak mengerti jika dibelakangnya saat ini terdapat seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya dari jauh.

Merasa ada seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh, ia reflek menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat sosok pemuda melambaikan tangan dan berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Samar-samar Yoongi tahu pemuda tersebut adalah Park Jimin, pemuda yang saat itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau Yoongi akan menolak cinta gila itu dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah namja normal meskipun jika dilihat-lihat si Park Jimin itu seorang namja yang ehm.. tampan, mempunyai abs yang seksi dan selalu dipuja-puja oleh kalangan wanita. Tapi Yoongi tetap saja Yoongi, ia bersikeras untuk menolak dan tidak sudi memiliki kekasih yang notabenenya adalah seorang namja.

Tetapi saat di lorong itu Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berubah menjadi seorang pria yang juga suka akan sentuhan-sentuhan seorang pria, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yoongi. Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini.

"yak kau ini kenapa? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" interupsi Yoongi pada pemuda tampan bersuarai oren di depannya yang kini membuat senyuman licik sambil menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Tapi sang pemuda tampan di depannya tersebut malah diam seakan tak mendengar apa yang barusan Yoongi katakan. Perlahan ia maju mendekati Yoongi sampai hidung mancungnya hampir bertemu langsung dengan hidung milik Yoongi serta kedua lengan kekarnya yang berhasil mengukung tubuh kecil Yoongi, sehingga Yoongi kesulitan untuk bergerak. Yoongi yang dalam keadaan muka yang merah merona tersebut hanya bisa diam dan menunduk malu setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut padanya. Bayangkan bagaimana Yoongi tidak merona, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih hanya 3 cm dengan sorotan mata tajam dari pemuda di depannya dan jangan lupakan aroma maskulin yang menguak keluar dari tubuh namja tampan itu.

Oh astaga aromanya memabukkan, Yoongi bisa saja kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini dan perlakuan Jimin barusan sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya, karena debaran-debaran kencang itu muncul begitu saja dari dalam hati kecil Yoongi. Ya Tuhan ini harus segera dihentikan. Ini yang ketiga kalinya Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi dengan cara menggodanya, dulu ia hanya sebatas menggoda Yoongi dengan diam-diam menatap Yoongi penuh nafsu, mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, sampai-sampai Yoongi dibuatnya menahan malu setengah mati dan tentu saja dengan kedua pipinya memerah. Tapi pada akhirnya Jimin segera sadar dan mengurungkan niat liciknya untuk berbuat yang lebih jauh pada Yoongi. Jimin yakin suatu saat ia akan bisa meluluhkan dan melumpuhkan hati seorang Min Yoongi.

"apa kau pernah berciuman hyung?"

Heol.. perkataan pemuda di depannya tersebut membuat pipi gempil Yoongi menjadi semakin memerah, bagaimana tidak, ia mengatakan dengan suara yang berat dan sexy nya tepat di telinga Yoongi dan pemilik telinga itu dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat yang keluar dari pemuda didepannya.

"yak, aa-apa kau gila Jimin?" bentak Yoongi gelagapan masih dalam keadaan tertunduk malu

"kenapa hyung? Bukankah kau menyukai apa yang ku lakukan saat ini kepadamu?" strikeeee, dugaan Jimin sangatlah tepat, bisa dibilang saat ini Yoongi suka sekali dengan sentuhan Jimin.

Ia masih dalam diam dengan pipi merona menahan malu, perlahan Jimin semakin mendekatkan dan memepetkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi, sehingga Yoongi tidak dapat celah untuk bergerak. Ia meronta, tetapi tangan kekar Jimin yang berhasil mengukung tubuh kecil Yoongi kini perlahan turun ke pinggang ramping Yoongi, tanpa sadar bibir tipis ranum tersebut mendapat sambutan dari bibir tebal milik Jimin. Berulangkali Jimin memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dengan sangat perlahan lidahnya kini masuk kedalam goa mulut hangat Yoongi, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi Yoongi, mencoba mencari celah atau suatu titik-titik nikmat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang pada Yoongi. Ia menyapu dan menyesapnya bibir pink ranum itu dengan lembut serta terkesan tidak terlalu frontal. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Jimin. Pada awalnya Yoongi sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, ia tak membalas ciuman yang diberikan Jimin, tetapi lambat laun ia mulai mencair dan menikmati suasana panas yang diberikan oleh Jimin, sehingga ia tak sadar jika kedua lengan kurusnya kini sudah berada dileher Jimin, sesekali ia menekan belakang tengkuk Jimin agar Jimin memberikan akses yang lebih dalam pada ciumannya.

Hangat dan sangatlah nyaman hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan oleh Yoongi, bagaimana bisa seorang Min Yoongi yang mengaku namja normal sebelumnya dan mengaku kalau menyukai seseorang yang berambut panjang, sexy dan berdada besar kini telah lumpuh dan lemah dalam perlakuan namja didepannya. Yoongi tak tahu kenapa ia menyukai sentuhan- sentuhan yang diberikan Jimin meskipun tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda, tetapi pada kenyataan naluri yang ada di dalam hati kecil Yoongi tidak bisa menolakknya. Oh astaga Min Yoongi.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menautkan dan memanjakan bibir mereka satu sama lain, Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Ia mencoba menggoda bagian tubuh lain Yoongi yang sensitif, yaitu dengan mendekati leher putih porselen milik Yoongi,

"hmm.. aroma cammomile" Jimin tersenyum licik ternyata

Ia menciumi aroma khas yang menguak dari tubuh Yoongi. Menurut Jimin, aroma dari pemuda yang ia cintainya itu sangat menenangkan dan membuat dirinya tergoda. Sesekali ia menjilatnya, menyesapnya dengan lembut dan bahkan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada leher dan pundak putih tersebut sehingga meninggalkan beberapa bekas keunguan yang sangat terlihat mencolok dari leher putih tersebut.

"aku sangat menyukai aromamu hyung" oh damn it, jangan salahkan Jimin ya Tuhan. Salahkan saja leher putih mulus porselen milik Yoongi yang kini menggoda seorang Park Jimin untuk menikmati dan memanjakan lidahnya.

"akhh.."

"tolong berhenti Jimiinnh" heol, Yoongi berusaha mati-matian menahannya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang aneh, tetapi tak bisa, lenguhan itu tiba-tiba lolos dari bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah meminta tolong agar Jimin segera menghentikan acara yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan dibenakknya. Lagi-lagi perlakuan Jimin membuatnya terhanyut dalam suasana. Tanpa ia sadari penampilannya saat ini benar-benar meruntuhkan menggoda iman bagi Jimin. Bibir pink tipisnya kini sedikit bengkak akibat perbuatan panas yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, sejujurnya Yoongi tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Tetapi Jiminlah yang mendominasi disini, ia hanya menerima, sekali lagi ia hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Jimin. Yoongi sama sekali tak mampu untuk melawan Jimin, dan jujur jika dilihat dari fisiknya ia sudah mengaku kalah dari Park Jimin. Tapi Yoongi tak tahu mengapa ia sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang mendebarkan itu dan merasa nyaman jika Jimin mendekap serta memeluknya seperti saat ini.

"kau hanya akan menggodaku saja jika mendesahkan namaku seperti itu hyung?" kata Jimin yang masih dalam mengendusi leher Yoongi.

"kau tau kan betapa aku sangat mencintai dirimu hyung?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue or Delete?

Anyyeong ! bbuing bbuing!

Ini FF yang aku publish pertama kali dari sekian beberapa cerita yang aku buat. Semoga suka yah teman-teman #ngarep banget sih lu.. #ditabok Sugaa

Pasti para army seneng banget lah ya BTS ke Indonesia tanggal 29 April nanti, aku mah bisa apa.. hiks hiks, yaa mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan. Sabar, semua akan indah pada waktunya. okey.. Disini aku begitu suka sama kedua couple di BTS yaitu Vkook couple dan Minyoon couple, pokoknya suka banget sama mereka berempat. Pengen gitu aku karungin trus bawa pulang. Love mereka berempat #VkookSyubchim #BTS Forever

Udah ahh.. hemm kalau kalian suka sama cerita abal-abal ini tolong review ya.. tolong kritik dan sarannya. Dan jangan jadi silent reader ya.. juseyo!

Tanks For Reading

Paiipaaiii,  
#VkookSyubchim


End file.
